A Messed Up Fairy Tale
by p0tt3rh3ad
Summary: Hermione granger had a perfect Fairytale life.She had her prince.She had her perfect Castle, but what happens when the Princess starts falling for the Jester?What happens when her perfect life just isn't enough. When Hermione just can't make herself love Ron and starts to actually fall for fred.Will he Fall for her too?Or will Hermione's fairy tale have a messed up ending.READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emptiness

Hermione Granger was 24 years old. She had a boyfriend whom she really liked. She had a flat with her dream bedroom and she picked out all the furniture and colors so they looked most exquisite. So why did she have this feeling in her stomach that life could be better. Why did he have an aching in her chest that on some days was too strong to pass off as anything other than emptiness.

Hermione laied in bed with Ron's arm draped around her side. She looked at the weasleys freckled face and felt...nothing. She liked him a lot. She really really liked him, but that was all. Her life was perfect it was everything that she dreamed of as an 11-year-old girl, but she was not an 11-year-old girl anymore maybe she needed more than just a dream come true.

In fairy tales it was so easy. The prince would swoop the princess away and live happily ever after. They would live perfectly in their castle with their butlers servants and jesters and have beautiful children. Why can't life be like that? Her prince came she has her castle,but why is she so...empty.

Her thoughts were cut short by Ron awakening. He opened his eyes and said,"hey Hermione, wanna get me a cup 'o coffee."

She put on a fake smile and walked out of the room. Once in the kitchen she noticed her reflection in the stove.

She began to talk to herself and she said,"you have everything you ever wanted so why aren't you happy why isn't it good enough for you? You have they boy you liked since you were 11 you have everything so why are you so...miserable?"

"talking to yourself again 'Mione?" said a cheerful voice that she knew instantly.

She turned around and saw that she was correct with what she thought,"FRED!"  
She cried out with a laughs nd hugged him a little too long to be considered a friendly hug.

" 'Mione!" he mimicked her.

"very funny I suppose your one of the jesters to my perfect life?" she thought

"pardon?"He asked her with concern and amusement on his face.

"oh did I say that... I didn't mean to say that out loud." she said with a faint blush

"is something wrong? Oh never mind where's Ronniekins? Mum wants all of us at the burrow... Now!" he added hurriedly.

She walked into the room and told Ron to get up to come to the burrow. They got dressed quickly and apparated to the burrow immediately.

"dears! Oh how good to see you! Oh Hermione you look great!" Mrs weasley exclaimed as she wrapped Ron and Hermione in a tight bear hug.

"thanks Mrs weasley! It's wonderful to see you too!" she said cheerfully

"well I am sorry to admit the reason you are all here is one of an unhappy note.." said Remus Lupin.

Hermione turned around to see all of the weasleys Sirius Harry and the rest of what's left of the order at the table all with a serious face plastered on them.

"oh what's wrong now?" Hermione sighed as her and Ron sat down at the table. She sat next to Fred and Ron sat on the other side next to Harry.

"well now that we are all here I have a very unfortunate announcement to make. This is hard for me to say." he paused to look at all the faces and then continued,"the deatheaters are growing stronger even though their leader is dead. We suspect they have a new leader, but we aren't sure and since they are still in control of the ministry they are making a new marriage law. Now Kingsley Arthur and I have managed to keep  
The marriages of most of you within the order with people of the order, but it was difficult. The deatheaters don't want you to be happy. So the people who were knowingly in a relationship are not paired. We tried believe me we tried, but one can only do so much, this means Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, And Percy. You all have different matches then you do now. I am truly sorry, but we could only do so much as I have said before...".

"just tell us who were stuck with already!" Ron said annoyed

"okay now, Harry , we wanted to make sure you had someone in the order and we tried to get you Ginny, but the. Deatheaters refused so . Harry you are to be married to Luna. Ginny you to Neville. Ron we unfortunately couldn't pair you with Hermione, but you will be paired with a Miss. Lavender Brown. Her father worms with Arthur very nice man. He is not a death eater and is very trustworthy. And Hermione we have managed to get you an order member. We couldn't risk losing you now could we? The brightest witch? Well you are with a mr. Fred Weasley."

The words Hester popped into her head and she thought,'oh so the fairy tale has a twist the evil bad guy comes in and Tares the prince and princess apart forcing the princess to wed the jester.'

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Remus continued,"George you are with a Miss. Katie Bell. Percy you are with a Miss. Angelina Johnson. Charlie you are with a Miss Susan Greengrass. Sirius you were paired with...Mya Anderson..." Remus paused to grin at Sirius who said,"you requested her on purpose!"

"well I requested everyone's. They just had no objection to yours. They didn't quite care."

" well how long is this marriage going to have to last? I mean it in the nicest way possible, I don't want to be with Luna forever. I'm in love with Ginny! And Luna loves Neville! And Neville loves her. Ginny loves me and Hermione and Ron love each other! You can't expect us to be married forever?" Harry said on the verge of yelling.  
Hermione shifted uncomfortably when Harry said her name.

Ron saw her but thought it was a shudder of fear so he grabbed her hand in his causing Hermione to instinctively jerk away from him and scoot towards Fred.

Remus continued,"the law states if it has been a year and the couples are unhappy than an annulment shall be provided but the couple must show signs of trying to make the marriage work they will see a ministry official once a month who will judge if you are really trying. This law will be enforced in 3 days. There will be a binding spell cast upon everyone At midnight on the 3rd of march so no real marriage is required."

"so in 3 days if we like it or not we will all be married to whoever you just said?" Neville asked

"that's correct I suggest you all go home pack and stay with you new fiancée's place to get used to it or perhaps stay here at the burrow."

They all nodded and apparated home.

Once at their flat Ron and Hermione packed their stuff magically and Ron chose this opportunity to say," Hermione, I love you."

"and you know how I feel about you." she choked out

"no Hermione I tell you all the time how much I love you , but not once have you ever told me I love you it's always the same response now I need to know of you love me." he demanded forcefully but looked at her with fearful and pleading eyes.

"Ronald. My life is perfect well was Every thing I had ever wanted. I like you I really really like you a lot."

"but you don't love me..."

"not yet... Maybe after being away from you I will learn to miss you and realize I did love you."

"or you might fall for my brother and ditch me. I love you more than anything to the world Hermione and if you fall for my brother I might lose it promise me you wont."

"I promise you I will not fall in love with Fredric Weasley." she said confidently and then added in her head,' the princess never falls for the jester.'

He smiled at her and kissed her lightly. She hoped she would see fireworks and suddenly realize how much she loved him. But nothing just a dull cold kiss with the chapped lips of Ronald Weasley. They apparated to the burrow Ron with a sly smile on his face(he happened to see fireworks and birds flying during the kiss and thought Hermione felt it too) and Hermione slightly confused and depressed.


	2. 2 Laughter

Chapter 2

Laughter

Hermione was in Ginny's old room with Luna and Ginny herself. While the twins took their old room and Neville Ron and Harry in the attic. Hermione couldn't sleep and decided to go read by the fire.

She was so consumed in her book she did not notice the footsteps down the stairs.

"what're you reading 'Mione"

Without turning around or even looking up from her book she said,"just a book why you up do late Fred?"

"how do you know I'm not George?"

She looked up and laughed at him before pointing to his 2 whole ears.

"Yeah,but you didn't even look up."

"You're the only person who calls me 'Mione." She said with a slight blush.. 'What are you doing You don't blush over Fred.' She thought to herself

"I see. So why are you up so late?" Fred asked sitting next to him.

"can't sleep, you?"

"is it because of me? Are you mad that your Stuck with me and not Ron?" Fred asked.

"no. It's not that it's just..." she couldn't bring herself to finish it out of humiliation.

" You know I am going to be your husband soon... You know you can tell me anything."

"when we were packing Ron told me he loved me."

"I don't see the problem here."

" I didn't say it back."

"aha! Theres the problem and do you love him?"

"No. At least I don't think I do... I really really like him. But I have everything I wanted when I was little, but it still feels like something is missing. When h e kissed me there was no spark. No flame. No fireworks. Its just..."

"I get it. It's perfect in theory,but when it comes to how you feel... You can only fake it so long."

" how would you know?"

"Angelina Johnson. Remember her? We dated for 3 years moved in with her, but everyday I woke up next to her I didn't feel tingly I didn't smile. I felt..."

"empty." Hermione finished for him.

"yes empty. The worst part was she felt it towards me. She felt the fireworks. I just didn't."

"what happen?"

"I told her how I felt she cursed at me and threw my stuff out the window. told me never to speak to her again." Fred said in a sigh.

"oh that's reassuring." she said with a sarcastic giggle. They sat in silence for a moment. when the silence was too much for Fred to bare he got up pulling Hermione up by the hand.

"where are we going?"

"I don't know. A walk? I just don't want to sit in silence anymore."

She let him drag her outside and once they started walking she said"alright. Then lets play questions."

"sounds good."

"you go first." Hermione said

"why me? It was your idea"

"yes but I am your almost-wife and you have to do what I say. And I can never think of a good starting question."

"good point,but you are ..." he paused for a second and with huge arm gestures he shouted,"HERMIONE GRANGER THE BRIGHTEST WITCH OF HER AGE!"

She exploded with laughed and tried to quiet him, but was unsuccessful. Then she realised this was the first time that she had a laugh in a really long time. She didn't know what it meant or why but every time she would look up at him she couldn't help but smile at him. Whenever he saw her smile he would make a funny face to get her to laugh. He didn't know why but all he wanted to do was make her laugh and smile.

* * *

Ron was in his room and was awoken by laughter and shouting. He looked out his window to see Hermione and Fred laughing near the lake. He pushed her into the lake and Ron smiled. He was sure Hermione was going to get mad and hex him. She got out soaked walked to Fred and pushed him in, but he grabbed her arm pulling him in with her. They got out and Hermione hugged him and laughed. She didn't scream she laughed. She took out her wand and Ron knew the hexing was coming but she cast a drying charm on both of them and continued walking and laughing.

Ron slammed the curtains closed and Slumped onto his bed. He was already losing his girl. He was losing his world. She was being taken from him by his bigger better smarter older brother. And there was nothing he could do about it...

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning in her bed. She didn't know how she got there. Last thing she remembered she was on her walk with Fred. They stopped by a tree to rest... She must have fallen asleep, but how...

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ginny saying,"Oh up so early princess?"

"What?"

"Nevermind... So Fred carried you in last night..."

"He did?" she asked not even thinking to hide her smile that spread across her face.

"Yup! And then you started muttering in your sleep about being selfish and that the princess can't fall for the Jester... It was quite amusing for me.."

"Shut up Gin!" Hermione said blushing subconsciously thinking of how sweet Fred was. He was never sweet. Maybe he was more than just a jester, Maybe he was a night in disguise. NO STOP IT HERMIONE WHAT ARE YOU THINKING OF. HERMIONE STOP DON'T THINK ABOUT HIM!

Ginny grinned at her friend. Both of them failed to see the angry Ron in the doorway listening to the entire conversation. He had to do something. He couldn't lose her. Not Hermione. His brother's have taken so much from him and now they want his happiness the only thing he has ever loved so much and Fred wants to steal her away. NO! He won't sit back and watch. He just needs a plan...

_**A/N:So tell me what you think! Review please!** _


	3. 3 Orange Walls

Chapter 3

Orange Walls

Ron glared across the room at Harry and Ginny sitting on the couch. They were enjoying their last moments. That's what he should be doing with Hermione. She should be wrapped in his arms crying about having to leave,but what should have been the best moment of his life. The moment his girlfriend should have told him I love you turned into the worst.

She told him her life was perfect. That he was perfect, Well obviously I wasn't. Obviously perfect wouldn't due for Hermione Granger. She said I like you. Really really like you, but I don't love you yet. Yet being the keyword. She was taking pity on him. It was pathetic really. He gave her his heart. He loved her to no limitations. Even though she annoyed him. Even though he was a bloody war hero and could have picked any girl he loved her. Now she is marrying his bloody brother and doesn't even seem worried.

She just sat there reading. Reading in the corner by the fire. The light surrounded her angelicaly. Her hair was pinned up and out of her face. She was stunningly beautiful. There is no other way to explain her. That was once his, well maybe she was never his, but he was he still was and always will be. She just needed some convincing and he knew the right person to help him. He just had to send the owl without being noticed.

* * *

Hermione sat reading, but she wasn't really reading. She had left the book on her bed and someone Put a charmed piece of parchment in her book. She recognized it instantly. It was one of the twin's inventions a way to pass notes without being caught. It worked like a 2 way mirror. Only you wrote it down instead of talking. It reminded her of Tom Riddle's diary in a way only instead of talking to the murderous villain you would to the person who had the other parchment

She wrote asking who it was and just as she suspected. Fred replied. She smiled slightly and looked up around the room to make sure nobody noticed her grinning like an idiot.

They talked for hours. She finally gave up holding in her laughter and just belted out a loud laugh catching the attention of everyone in the room. She had forgotten of everyone else. She blushed faintly pink and said,"The b-book. It had something...errr... Funny in it."

They all stared unconvinced and the blush grew a deeper red and she stared down at the parchment once more fighting the slight smile trying to take control of her.

After another hour or two Ginny looked at Hermione and said,"Are you okay Hermione?" Just as she asked it a loud CRACK echoed the burrow.

George walked into the room and Hermione muttered without looking up from her note with Fred, "Hey George."

"How do you know I'm George?"He asked raising an eyebrow at her as did everyone flushed and looked at him and said,"Well the fact you have one ear gives it away."

"But you didn't look up from your book."Ron added.

"Well- I- uh - I."She began to stutter and Ginny cut in suspiciously,"And you haven't turned the page in hours."

Harry joined in on the accusations and said,"And you have been writing in the book. You don't write in books Hermione..."

She scribbled the words,'Bloody Hell.' She didn't know what to say. They must have paid her more attention then she realised.

George quickly cut in smiling,"Unless it's not a book...Watcha got there Hermione?"

Hermione tried to shut the book but Ginny jumped from her spot next to Harry and took the book before Hermione even knew what was going on.

"Give it back Gin!"Hermione pleaded.

"Why gotta secret Hermione?"

"NO!"

"then why can't I read it?"

"Because- err- Because-uhh."She began stuttering nervously. Ginny smiled and looked at the note grinning widely and throwing it to George.

Ginny began to tease her and said,"Oh, Hermione gots a wittle crwushie." She said in a baby voice.

"I do not! Gin, If you don't shut up I will..." George started laughing and through the book back to Hermione without the note in it.

"I am a grown Women I do not have to stay here and be interrogated by my Friends. Now if you'll excuse me. George the note."Hermione said walking up to George.

"Where do you think your going?"Ginny asked.

"Uhm... Thats.. That's none of your concern... Ginevera."Hermione said sternly knowing how much she hated being called Ginvera.

She walked up to her shared room with Ginny took out the note and wrote.,'Hey Fred...I'm moving in early.'

she didn't wait for him to reply grabbed her already packed bags and apparated to his flat.. The echoing CRACK had everyone in the living room flustered and a bit worried. None of them thought she would actually leave. They had no idea where she could have gone and they all felt guilty of being so rude to her.

* * *

Fred a bit shocked from her note and even more shocked to see her in the middle of George and his flat. He asked,"What happened.?"

"Your bloody twin...Did you tell him we were talking?"Hermione asked scowling.

"No! I was sitting here and He asked who I was talking to I told him no one and he smiled and said he was going to visit the burrow..."

"Well Ginny and George ganged up on me and read the note...They seemed to have gotten a different interpretation of it and I doubt they will ever let you or me forget it."

"Why how did they take it?" He asked smiling cheekily.

"Well.. They err." She was cut off by a loud crack and george running into the room saying,"FORGE! I'm home. I just had an interesting talk with your little girlfriend she ..."He stopped when he walked in and saw me he mumbled,"Here..." Then they both started to burst out in laughter and She couldn't hold it in and joined them in their laughter.

After some debating it was settled. Hermione would stay in Fred's room. Fred on the couch and George in his room. George went into his room and they sat in silence for a while. Hermione was the first to speak,"In two hours we will be married."

Fred sighed,"I know, but it won't be so bad will it?"

Hermione sighed and said,"I guess not. It's just...Strange."

Seeing how she was beginning to feel depressed Fred took the moment to say,"Yeah it is.. Well at least I wasn't paired with a boring bookwormish stick in the mud."he intended it on joke, but how was Hermione supposed to know.

She bit back the tears and said,"Oh yeah you could have been paired with an annoying immature jerk who doesn't realise other people have feelings!" She stomped off to Fred's room and slammed the door putting a locking charm on it. Fred knocked on the door begging her to let him in to explain he meant it as a joke.

Finally after hours of knocking George was awaken and slumped to see what was the matter.

"Forrrrrrge...It's almost midnight. Why are you being so Bloody loud?"George whined rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Sorry Gred, but I was a git and now 'Mione hates me."Fred said sighing.

"Ah, what didya do? Can't be worse than what you put Angie through..."

Fred felt a surge of guilt. That was the only subject that was not for joking. He never got over the fact that He broke her heart. They opened the shop to make people laugh and knowing he caused someone that much pain...He grew up a bit more. It was the worst thing he has ever done in his opinion. His brother knew this which is why without thinking Fred began his Rant, "That was not my fault! I couldn't pretend any longer it was unfair to her and myself. Every night I went to bed I prayed that I would wake up and feel something I hadn't before. I tried blaming everything. I blamed the fact I never had a real relationship. The fact we act the way we do. I kept thinking I wasn't trying hard enough, but I couldn't take it. What are you supposed to do when a girl says she loves you? Lie? What was I supposed to do? Now she's going through it with Ron and I am supposed to be there for her and she is off crying because of something I was only joking about!"

"Woe, Forge...Calm...I was just joking bro. As for Hermione. Why is it your job to be there for her she has Ginny and Harry. Why you? Why are you so upset over the fact she is crying?"George asked

"Well. For one I am going to be married to her for a year."

"I don't think that's why."

"What else could it bloody be george? Unless you think that I actually..."

"You. Like. Hermione." George said with a grin

"Your bloody insane."Fred mumbled. George barely heard this statement

"Am I?"He asked raising an eyebrow questioningly

"YES! You are! What bloody world would it be if I actually fell in love With Hermione." Fred screamed. He wasn't trying to convince george anymore. He was convincing himself he didn't love...Like her.

"Love? Who said anything about loving her."George asked innocently

"YOU DID YOU BLOODY GIT" Fred screamed once more

"I only said you liked her...You the one who started talking about love..." George said with a victorious smirk.

"Gred! I do not and never will have any feelings other then friendship towards Hermione Jean Granger!"

"Whatever you say bro..." He said in a sing-song voice

"Just get out!"Fred mumbled to his twin. He was confused. He knew he didn't like Hermione. It was ridiculous. How could he fall for someone like her...

'How could he not though? She was smart, brave, funny, courageous, beautiful...What are you doing She is Hermione. Ron's Hermione...Not anymore...Forget the fact it is completely mad to like her, but do you really think you would have a chance? She needs someone like her. Not some immature prat.

Fred sat on the couch as he drifted to sleep his thoughts consist of all the reasons why He could never Really like her and How She Would NEVER like him.

* * *

Hermione woke up before the others. She walked to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She thought she would feel differently... She was now married. Not to anyone, but to Fred Weasley...Of all people in the world it had to be him. He was inferior. He was rude, obnoxious, disrespectful...A little voice in the back of Hermione decided to argue with her,_'Maybe, but you were in love with him remember?'_

I was a child then it was only a petty school-girl crush I had for the first two years at Hogwarts. I also used to like Ron...

_'Used to? I thought you still did? And when this is all over your going to go back and live in your perfect flat...'_

I do and I will. I could never live with Fred. Stay with Fred and his orange and Purple walls. The atrocious lime green furniture. The stripes and polka-dots on the walls. It's all so hideous. If Fred doesn't kill me living with this will.

_'You like it.'_

I do not! It is a room of a four-year-old!

_'He is a four-year-old'_

Exactly that is why I can't stand him.

_'Really? Or is the reason you can't stand him because you like him?'_

She decided then to ignore the voice completely. She needed Ginny... Things were Getting confusing and she needed her to talk to. To figure out what was going on with her.

She made sure to be quiet and get dressed. When she came out of the room Fred was awake.

"Well, the ministry says we need out own 'private space' So we will be living in the upstairs and George down here with Katie."

"Sounds fine. I am going to see Ginny later though."

"Alright, but I have to pack my stuff. Yours is already done right? once mine stuff is packed we can move in."

"Okay. Then start packing."

"Wow your my wife not even a day and your already bossing me around!"

she smiled and said,"Yes now come on!"

He walked into his room and stopped in the doorway and turned around to face Hermione.

"Hermione, listen about last night..."

"Forget it. It's nothing I'm fine."

"No. I was a jerk. I didn't mean it. I was just trying to make you laugh. I'm sorry I didn't think you would take what I said to heart. I never mean what I say."

"apology excepted. Now get packing. And we are not having orange and green walls."

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because they're revolting!"

"Just orange?"

"No!"

"Just green?"

"NO! Fred! I refuse to live in such a place."

"Why not? They are bright and happy...We can discuss it later." He said disappearing into the room.

"There is nothing to discuss!" She yelled to the door. She smiled at his childish antics and went to get herself breakfast.

_'look He's sorry...He's not a jerk.'_

We'll see...She thought smiling wider. Maybe orange walls would be nice. Ron just let her take care of everything. It was nice to have someone who cared how they lived. Her old house looked nice, but maybe it was time for a little change. Maybe it was the Orange walls around her, but Hermione just couldn't stop smiling. She was happy. Really happy. Fred had really hurt her feelings last night. It was amazing how just taking one look at his sorrowful blue eyes made her forgive him instantly. Wait what? No! It was the walls. She didn't have feelings for him. Did she? When she put it all together. How she felt it did sound like it, but for now she pinned her happiness on the walls and hoped that would be good enough for now.

**_How was it? Review please!_**


	4. 4 The Dinner

Chapter 4

Dinner

Ginny was packing her childhood room the muggle way when Hermione apparated in.

"hey Hermione what's up? Having fun at casa de Fred?"

"this is not a time for Spanish!Gin, I am having a serious breakdown."

"okay okay...tell me what happened." Ginny sat on her bed patting the spot next to her then gesturing for Hermione to sit down.

"I don't love him. He told me he loved me a few days ago and I told him I didn't love him."

"we're talking about Ron?"

"yes! I told him my life was perfect everything was perfect and it was it really was the house well flat of my dreams it's what I dreamed of since I was a little girl."

"so whats the problem?"

"because you know that feeling that people say they get when they wake up in the arms of their boyfriend. That feeling people talk about after they kiss. You know the spark that ignites! You know the twinkle you get in your eye. The smile you get that you know you're in love."

Ginny blushed instantly and Hermione knew that's how she felt about Harry.

"I don't feel that way about Ron. When I wake up and see him I feel empty like I know that there is more than this. I couldn't tell him I loved him. He begged me to say it, but I couldn't saying you're in love with someone is not something you say when you don't mean it has values it's special. I love Ron but I am not in love with him. I told him maybe after a year I will love him ,but the more time I spend away from him the happier I get the more that feeling of emptiness goes away. My life was so perfect it was like a fairy tale and in fairy tales the princess doesn't fall out of love with the prince!"

"well, princess, have you ever thought that the emptiness isn't going away because you're not with him. It's going away because your with..."

"Ginny please tell me you were going to say it's because the walls are orange and green." Hermione whined.

"what?"

"the Decor in the house looks like it was designed by 4 year olds! He acts like a 4-year-old. I can't live with it gin it's like a constant war!"

"maybe that's what you need... You don't need someone who will do whatever you say. You Need someone who will challenge you. Question you. Someone who will make you better than the wondrous witch you are, but also make you laugh when your crying. And maybe he needs you to make him grow up a bit. To make him better you can challenge him as well. So if you think about it as different as you two are that's what make you both so oddly perfect."

"what about Ron."

"happiness isn't perfection. Happiness is being able to look past the imperfections."

"that's sweet gin did you get it out of a birthday card?"

She erupted in laughter,"no!An anniversary card to be exact. Okay Want some real Ginny advise. Ron is a jealous stupid git. He is not a 10 in the looks department he took you for granted. He deserves less than you and you deserve better and better in my opinion would be Fred. And Hermione he will never hurt you like Ron has. He won't crush your heart and confuse you like Ron has done."

"he crushed Angelina's."

"you're crushing Ron's. He is scared too Hermione it broke him to do that to Angelina. Just like its breaking you to do this to Ron."

"do what to Ron?" asked the voice of Ron himself from the doorway.

"um nothing..." Ginny said automatically and Hermione paled

"Hermione..."

" Really it's nothing you'd care about. What time is it,gin?"

Ginny checked her clock and said,"almost ten."

"oh I gotta be home Fred and I are moving upstairs today! Bye ron! And thanks Gin you were completely wrong but thanks anyways." she grabbed her wand and apparated before either could reply.

I apparated to the middle of the kitchen and George was siting there drinking coffee. He must have just woken up.

"where's Fred?"

"he is unpacking all the stuff upstairs."

"oh no!" she muttered and apparated to the flat right above.

"FRED!"she said loudly.

"WIFEY! Your home!"Fred exclamed giving her a hug

"what did you do?" Hermione glared at him

"me? Nothing dearest."Fred said batting his eyes innocently

"well everything looks normal in the kitchen... Living room is fine... That leaves the bedroom ,bathroom, and guest room."

"okay 'Mione,but it's my room. You can decorate your room with all the boring colors you want!"

"Fred its our room. The ministry will check on what if they come in the middle of the night and we are in different rooms? That doesn't really look like we are trying. If we don't who knows what they'll do perhaps we will get arrested or worse."

"what's worse than azkaban?"

"they might make me stay married to YOU!"

"Ouch! That one hurt, but You do know you don't have to make excuses."

"excuses for what?"

"don't play dumb dear I. Think we both know."

"oh well than enlighten me on what I am supposedly making excuses for."

"For getting into bed with me." he replied with a wink.

She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks and she quickly shook off the blush mentally blaming it on the heat and avoided the fact it was snowing outside. She collected her thoughts and said,"that is the very last thing I would ever do."

He laughed again causing her to smile slightly. The smile was only for a brief moment, but Fred caught it.

The split second where she wasn't thinking. Wasn't trying to put up some reputation for people. That brief minute where she relaxed and let herself smile. He noticed. How beautiful she really was when she smiled. He vowed to himself that he would make this marriage as painless for her as possible for her. To get her to smile more and maybe laugh some.

Hermione pursed her lips and scrunched up her nose thinking. About the rooms. Maybe Ginny was right maybe orange could be good.

She walked into the room and Fred followed her. She looked at him to tell him no but he was making a puppy dog face. Healing his blues eyes practically sparkle in the light. It was an unfair advantage those weasleys had. Ginny did the same thing and she saw bill do it to Fleur before. Charlie and Ron didn't have the right features for it. Their eyes were a bright brilliant blue like Arthur weasley, but all the rest had these blue-green eyes. It seemed as though they would change with the weather. Most of the time they had little golden flecks near the center. Their freckles were more near their nose. Ron Charlie and Arthur's were more on their cheeks. Ron and Charlie had wider faces where as Ginny the twins and bill had slimmer faces. So when Fred Weasley looked at her with those wide-eyes and his bottom lip out she couldn't say no. She rolled her eyes and giggled slightly.

"Fine,but NO ONE is going in here then! And your making the bed every morning!"

"YIPPEEE!" Fred yelled as he tackled her onto the bed. He shouted,"Best Wife EVER!"

She forgot to think. She forgot everything to keep calm to hide her feelings and started laughing uncontrollably.

Fred put a goofy lopsided smile without realizing it and stared at her.

She noticed him and said,"what?"

"nothing. It's just. You should not think more often..."

"excuse me? I can't I am the brightest witch remember? Thinking is kinda what I'm famous for."

"okay not all the time, but how about when we're here you don't over-analyze everything and just be you and smile. Your more fun that way."

She looked at him searching for a hint that joking antics that he was known for, but to no avail. She let herself smile and said,"okay, but only when no ones around. And you stop hiding everything you feel."

"excuse me?" he asked confused

"when things turn serious you try to joke and tease it away. Like when I brought up marriage. The only time you were ever serious was when you were talking about Angelina and even then you didn't talk about your feelings. "

"so your asking the infamous weasley twin to stop joking and pranking?"

"No, I'm not asking anything from him. I am asking Fred weasley to put down the wall he built to shield his real feelings from the world."

"they don't call you the brightest witch for nothing do they?" he asked jokingly.

"nope ad you do know about the dinner tonite at the burrow to help ease the tension between everyone and their new partner..."

"yepp!" he replied simply.

"well you realise Angelina will be there with Percy right?"

His eyes grew wide and he said,"oh bloody hell! I hadn't talk to her in a year!"

"wanna talk about it?"

"what is there to talk about?"

"I don't know how you dealt with the guilt of breaking someone's heart. How you still hate yourself for it. How George and Ginny Still bring it up as a joke and you snap."

He looked at her silently his expression indistinguishable. Finally he looked down and said,"I didn't mean to. I didn't want to do it. You can't understand what it's like..."

She touched his arm and said,"Fred they might not understand, but I do. I know how it feels. I have been...I am going through it and if I didn't have this marriage as an excuse I don't know how much longer I could take it. I don't know how I stood it that long. But you have to know this. It is impossible to fall out of love you either never were or always will be. I never fell in love with Ron. And you never fell in love with Angelina. You couldn't help that. If you could I am sure you would have made yourself, but there comes a point where everyone has to just stop caring for others and think about whats best for them."

He smiled slightly looked up from his hands to Hermione and saw it. He saw a twinkle in her eye. Again it was only for a moment. It was so fast he thought he might have imagined it, but he noticed. He felt... Happy? He hasn't felt happy in years. He hasn't felt whole in years. The emptiness that took over him wasn't there. All these years of his dealing with it he hadn't noticed it left. The question is when it left? And why?

Hermione saw his smile turn into a confusion and she said,"Fred..."

" hmm?" he mumbled still lost in thought.

She hated seeing him not smiling. It bothered her. She didn't know why, but she needed him to smile. She needed him to make her laugh. She did the only thing she could think of.

She tickled him.

He erupted in laughter and she got up and bolted out the door knowing Fred would seek revenge on her. She was looking back the entire time an breathing so heavily she didn't hear the 2 cracks of his apparating into the kitchen.

She thought she was safe and stopped to catch her breath. He came up behind her and tickled her sides she tried to run away and he grabbed her arm.

"no more running Granger" he laughed out and continued tickling her. She was desperate and decided to trip him hoping for him to let go of her and fall leaving her free to run. But her plan failed. He pulled her Down with him and she was now on top of him both of them were panting trying to catch their breath. Hermione's head was on his hard muscular chest and she looked up at his eyes and began to laugh again. He joined her.

Really it was quite ridiculous how they ended up in such a position. She couldn't hold in her laugh if she tried. Once their laughter stopped he bit his lip as if holding back saying something. She was about to ask him what the problem was when a barn owl flew through the window. Landing on the coffee table. She got up and untied the note. It read,

Dear fred and Hermione,

Just a reminder. Dinner tonight at the burrow be here by 6. I hope you haven't murdered each other yet.

Love mum and dad.

She looked back at Fred who was reading it over her shoulder. And said,"well, it's 3:30 I should probably shower now."

"can I join?" he asked wriggling his eyebrows.

"in your dreams." she replied simply as she walked to the doorway.

"how'd you know what I dream about?" he asked jokingly

"lucky guess" she laughed as she shut the door. Tonight they had to face Ron and Angelina both of their ex's in the same room. Merlin better help us get through it alive.

* * *

They arrived at the front door of the burrow. Fred went to grab the handle when he stopped and turned towards face was completely serious as he said,"Can you promise me something?"

"Depends on what it is..."

"Don't leave me..."He said and Hermione raised her eyebrows not knowing what to say. She felt like she was in one of those muggle movies. She felt her fairytale come to life. He took in her confused expression than realised what he had said and how she must have taken it. "I-I-I meant as in don't leave me alone in a room tonight for Angelina to get me."

She let out a deep breath and felt...Disapointed? Why did she feel upset this was good. She wouldn't want Fred to like her in that way. Her life is confusing enough, but she couldn't deny the fact she felt depressed by his words.

"Oh, yeah. As long as you promise the same." She said as calmly as she could manage.

He did it again. He bit on his lip as if he was holding back saying something. The exact minute she was about to ask him what it was Mrs Weasley opened the door and enveloped them in a hug...That women had some timing.

"Oh hello dears! Dinner will be done by 7 the kids are all in the living room playing games. Go join them until dinner's done!"She told them both before bustling off into the kitchen.

"I am 24 years old and still qualified as a child." Hermione sighed.

"I don't think she will ever stop calling us children. To her we will always be kids." He replied smiling.

"I suppose your right." Hermione mumbled as they walked into the room she was once again tackled with hugs.

once she hugged her friends she noticed this they were all sitting in a circle on the floor. "We were just playing truth or dare." Angelina said quietly.

"C'mon Forge show 'em how a man takes a dare!" George yelled to his twin.

Hermione and Fred sat down on the floor Hermione next to Ginny and Fred. On the other side of Fred was George then Katie, Angelina, Percy, Charlie, Susan, Lavender, Ron, Harry, Luna, Neville, Ginny.

They played on and Hermione actually managed not to be picked at all. Most people were asking George and Fred the most ridiculous Dares that they did without a second thought. Then finally Angelina broke the cycle and said,"Hermione..Truth or Dare."

"Truth I guess..." Oh my this won't turn out good.

"Are you in love with Fred..." At this everyone looked at her like she was insane, but Ron glared at Hermione who said,"I chose Dare."

"I dare you to answer the Question."

"I don't know how to answer the question... I don't think I am ... I don't want to be, but I just don't know."

"Yes or No. You would know if you were. You just don't want to tell the truth right? The answers yes am I right?" She asked angrily.

Mrs. weasley ran into the room and said Dinner's ready!"

Oh Merlin bless that Women's timing! Hermione thought to herself as she Let out a sigh of relief and ran a hand through her hair

* * *

Dinner was just as good as any other day. Hermione kept quiet though. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself. That is until she started to listen to lavender rant on about how she missed her 'Won-won' Hermione bit her lip to try to stop herself from laughing. It was no use so she buried her face in Fred's shoulder so no one would hear her laughing.

Fred looked at her and whispered,"Did I miss something?"

"I...I used to be...Jealous...Of her!" Her said quietly between her laughs still not looking up from Fred.

Fred looked at Lavender who was Talking fast and holding onto Ron's arm. She so over-excited and jumpy. He whispered to Hermione,"She reminds me of Ron's owl ,Pig" This caused her to start laughing all over again and Fred had started to laugh also and buried his head in Her hair.

Ginny stared at them from across the table and Elbowed George who was sitting next to raised his eyebrows at her and she Twitched her head in the direction of Fred and Hermione. He looked at them and grinned along with Ginny. Ginny and George realised their suspicions were true. If only they could make Fred and Hermione realise it too.

Ron Glared at Hermione and Fred. He knew it was happening. despite what Hermione thinks she is falling for him. His brother is taking yet another thing from him. He looked to Angelina who nodded at him. They were going to wait and see if their plan was necessary. Seeing them now they knew it was. They had to stop them before Fred and Hermione realised they were slowly falling for eachother.

**_A/N: So how was it? Yeah I know it was kind of long. Next chapter should be up tomorrow! In the next chapter you finally find out what the plan Ron has is... Yes the one who is helping him is Angelina. George and Ginny will also cook up a plan of their own! I am really excited about the next chapter! REVIEW! _**


	5. 5 A Long Marriage

Chapter 5

A Long Marriage

They were at their flat it was now 10:30 pm and they were exhausted. Fred hasn't thought of anything other than Hermione's answer to Angelina. He didn't know why the fact that it bothered him,but it did. He found himself desperately wanting the answer,but also fearing it. He didn't know why he feared the answer, but he did. Did she really love him? No, she just didn't want to hurt his feelings... That must be it. She wouldn't want to embarrass him in front of his family that made sense.

Hermione walked into the Living room where Fred was sitting and thinking and said,"Fred I'm tired. I think I am going to go to bed now..."

Fred stood up and said,"yeah me too."

They walked into the room and Hermione grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. Fred didn't put much thought to sleep ware he usually just slept in his boxers, but he didn't think that was right if he were to be sharing a bed with Hermione.

He threw on a pair of old shorts and took off his shirt.

He turned around to see Hermione had left the bathroom and was pulling back the comforter of the bed in her pajamas... Fred's eyes grew wide and his mouth went dry.

Hermione's pajamas were short black and red checkered shorts that most people wouldn't consider shorts. They barely covered her. And a black tank top. That was ridiculously tight on her. Fred bit his lip like he did many times before. He only did it because he had to stop himself from doing something stupid, like kiss her. In this case he had to keep himself from ravishing her.

She climbed into the bed and asked softly,"Fred, are you coming?"

He bit his lip once more and closed his eyes tightly. And stutter out in an unnatural squeaking voice,"I think-I'-I am just going to take a quick shower, then I will be back!" she nodded and layed her head on the pillows .  
_Damn it what had gotten into him?_ He bit his lip harder.

* * *

There it was again. He just bit his lip yet again. Hermione was just about to ask him why and he practically ran to the bathroom.

She was too tired to wait for him and slowly drifted to sleep. The last thing she was thinking of was how she couldn't believe she let him get away with green and orange decor. None the less she fell asleep with a smile upon her face.

Fred walked out of his shower feeling better. His voice no longer squeaky. He saw his bed and groaned. Hermione Was in the middle of the bed sleeping peacefully.

He tried to push her over to one side lightly, but no success.

He pushed her over a little harder and she let out a moan and wrapped her arms around his neck. He tried to tear her arms from him,but she wouldn't budge. He laid down next to her and she snuggled close to his chest.

He pushed her away slightly, but she just held onto him tighter. He smiled slightly at the look of her using him as a pillow. He felt a strange urge to stoke her hair, but he quickly tried to shake it away. He was just attracted to her right? Yes that was the answer. It's only normal for a man to be attracted to a beautiful women...

_Woe there beautiful? I thought we settled for attractive now she's beautiful?_

No, I mean yes. But that means nothing. I can think women are good-looking.

_Good-looking? Yes. But when you see a girl walking you'd describe her as Sexy or hot or Perhaps a nice piece of Arse, But beautiful? Since when do you call a girl that unless you have feelings for her? You don't_

I do not have any feelings for Hermione Granger. That is a positive. I am attracted to her, but any guy would be if she were spread across their chest in such revealing clothing.

_You might think you can fool George, but you can't fool me I'm You..._

Maybe not, but I can ignore you.

Fred drifted to sleep and the moment he fell completely asleep his arm draped over her waist protectively and his smile returned.

* * *

Hermione woke up and smiled against a hard bare chest she was using as a pillow. She hadn't realised that she started tracing the outline and curves of his muscles with her finger-tips. She felt the grip he had on her waist tighten. She looked up at his face and saw his relaxed features. His thick red hair plastered to his forehead. Then she started thinking again...

If he woke up to her like this and staring at him. He might believe that what Angelina said was true. He might start to think she actually loved him and she didn't, she couldn't she promised Ron. She promised Ron that was right. She had to put her feelings of Fred aside and think of Ron...wait no that was not a problem because there were no feelings towards Fred.

She tried to move ,but he only held her tighter. She tried to push him away,but it didn't work. She sighed loudly. Causing Fred to stir. Hermione looked up at him from her position that was impossible to get out of. His eyes flew open and he blinked a few times. She noticed how today his eyes were more grey-blue and the golden flecks in the center were almost gone. She looked out the window. It was raining. That must be how they change when it rains. She unknowingly smiled and he caught it.

"morning 'Mione"

She smiled wider. In all her years with Ron it was always the same thing every morning ,'hey Hermione wanna get me a cup 'o coffee?' never did he even say good morning. It was...nice. No wait. It was Fred. Stop smiling

He frowned slightly and said,"hey, you promised me you wouldn't think." Fred said

"I did didn't I?" she said the smile returning to her face.

He felt it again the urge to snog her senseless. He bit his lip and realised she was laying on him.

She suddenly became more nervous and looked away not noticing the blush along Fred's ears and cheeks. The only thing she could think to say was,"Fred I need to shower."

"okay?" He said slowly wondering why she was still on top of him.

"Fred?" She fought the urge to sigh loudly. He didn't get it...

"yeah 'Mione?" He asked hoping she would explain

"could you let go of me?" his ears tinged red along with his neck and he nodded instantly releasing her from his grip. She walked to the bathroom Without looking back at Fred and missing his blush yet again leaving Fred alone in the room to think. Which when it came to Hermione was not entirely a good thing

His thinking didn't last long when he heard Hermione call out above the sound of the shower,"Fred!"

"yeah 'Mione?"

"I forgot my soap could you get it for me it should be on the dresser."

"sure" he replied as he got up to grab it for her. He walked into the bathroom and saw her slim outline behind the curtain.

Her dainty hand slipped out of the curtain and biting his lip he handed it to her. She yelled thanks but he was already running out of the bathroom.

_This is going to be a long marriage _he thought to himself. He did the only thing that he could think of and apparated down to see Fred he needed a talk... Now

* * *

Ron was in the back alley behind Weasley's Wizarding Weazes waiting For Angelina. He felt bad about having to be so mean, but he had to make Hermione realise what Fred was Really Like. He had to show her even if Fred wouldn't. He would find a way so When it was all over Hermione would be his once more and Fred didn't have to necessarily have to be with Angelina as long as He stayed away from _his Hermione_. The deal with Angelina was she gets Fred and he gets Hermione, but he doubted Fred would ever take back the girl.

Angelina came up and he asked,"Do you have it?"

"No..." She said sounding as if it were no big deal at all.

"What?! You said you had it!"

"I did... Katie came over the yesterday and well... She drank it on accident. I had to hide her for an hour than convince her not to tell George, She's my friend before George's wife she is on our side."

"Alright, but that potion take months to brew and how are we supposed to get the bloody ingredients? We can't really afford to buy one already made!"

"I know, just calm down. This way might be better. I was thinking. Why don't we let Hermione fall for him. I mean really fall then we Can Brake her heart and it will hurt worse to her. She would come running into your arms for comfort and never trust him again. Trust me it always hurts worse when You're in love."

"So what you're saying is we Help them fall in love than once she is completely in love we crush her completely and Fred won't know why she hates him?"

"That's the plan..." Angelina said will an evil smile.

"Your sure it will work." Ron asked skeptically raising an eye-brow

Angelina Rolled her eyes at this, The boy was stupid and thick-headed, who is he to question her?"Yes, but you have to get me the ingredients for the polyjuice potion and get me Fred's hair."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Ron asked confused

"Think of something and your sure you know the real plan? You won't forget it?"

"Yes, we just have to be sure we'll fool Hermione."

"We will. Trust me."Angelina said sneering at Hermione's name

"One more thing how are we so sure She will fall for Fred?" Ron asked Doubting Hermione will ever fall for him;.

"It's impossible for any girl not to fall for Fred. The hard part is getting Fred to fall for any Girl."

"Yes, but Hermione's not any girl either. She is very... Different. Don't worry about Fred, Anyone who lives with Hermione will fall for her. She has the glow about her that you just... makes you love her." Ron put on a goofy smile remembering his moments with Hermione... She had to love him, No one can be that good of an actor as to go on for that long and still not have any objections.

"I get it _you_ love her that doesn't mean Fred will." Angelina said beginning to be annoyed with her new partner. Fred Loves _her_ not any other girl. He can't fall for Hermione, He might think He is or think she is , but He is not. He can't be, Love works both ways it is impossible for me to see the spark to feel the love, but not him. Right? Of course she was right...

"Trust me he will." Ron that Ron apparated away trying to think of how on Earth he would get the Polyjuice potion ingredients and Fred's hair? How was he supposed to get that? More like how did Angelina get it in the first place? Surely She didn't save it all this time? But is stealing his hair any better? At least he wasn't that bad. She was obsessive, He was just worried about her, Fred wouldn't treat her right she is too good for him. She is too good for all of us actually, but everyone knows She _belongs_ with me. Every one knows _She is mine_ and I don't share. Especially not Hermione.

**_A/N: Sorry it has taken so long and I think I made it kind of obvious what the plan was Angeline and Ron are planning, but I may be wrong... Oh and If you have read my first Fremione Fanfic you would get a good idea of how I like to make things.. Sort of sad ,but I will never make something with an unhappy ending EVER... So don't worry. I like to think things must get worse before they get better. I also am a closet romantic and like to think things do turn out okay in the long-run. Either way I hope I didn't give too much of the story away with that, but READ+REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	6. 6 You Make Me Smile

Chapter 6

You make me smile.

"Dear brother, I don't think you see the real problem here..." George said with a slight chuckle to his voice.

"Of course I see the problem I'm not mentle George."Fred retorted

"Okay then what in your opinion is the problem?"

"I can't be around her. She is driving me insane. It doesn't help that I'm so attracted to her... I can't be in the same house as her when she showers George. We have been married for a month and I still can't wake up without her sleeping on me!"

"Fred! Every morning you come down and complain about the same thing. I have waited for you to figure it out on your own, but this is getting ridiculous your supposed to be my twin and your confused over a girl!"

"She's not _just_ a girl. She's _Hermione Granger_. Ron's girl. She's the annoying little bookworm."

"You said it not me."

"Said what?"

"you just said 'She's not just any girl' Well to me she is just that. Yeah she _was _the annoying bookworm, but then..."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying as a guy that she would be considered as an attractive female."

"George!"

"What? You said yourself your attracted to her that would be she isn't quite bad to look at."

"Yeah, but she is NOT just some piece of arse. She is smart, funny, witty, stubborn. Very stubborn. She isn't just attractive she is more than that she's..." _beautiful isn't that what you said?_

"To you she is that. Not me Freddie, Face the facts and accept the fact Your bloody falling for your wife!"

"I am not. She is stubborn."

"So are you."

"She's _Hermione_"

"I know."

"She's smart."

"So are you."

"She's funny when no ones around."

"I'd say your funny as well Freddie"

"She is responsible, caring, nice, sweet, annoying in the cutest way possible, she gets revenge Bloody hell why haven't I fallen for the bird sooner?"

"I have tried to tell you. Next time listen to George." George said with a wink then added,"Now go tell your wife you're in love with her."

"What? NO! I can't do that!"

"Why bloody not?" George complained.

"She would never go for a bloke like me. I am exactly the opposite of her."  
"Yet you're so much alike..." Said Ginny's voice from the doorway.

"Gin?" They both said simultaneously.

"Yeah, Mum sent me here to give you this. It's a note inviting you and your wives to dinner in a month. Charlie's coming back from Romania. Errol is in recovery, He broke his wing."

"Wait what did you say about Hermione being like me?" Fred asked.

But Ginny only smirked and moved her hand as though she were locking it and throwing away the key. She winked at George then disappeared out.

"What do you reckon Ginny knows?"

"It doesn't matter... So what you were saying was your scared of a girl?"

"Yes. I'm bloody scared that I will be rejected by my Bloody Wife."

"I guess its true that love is blind..." George chuckled understanding Ginny. That small symbol meant Hermione too liked Fred. He just has to suck it up and go for it."Listed Fred, Katie will be up soon and she is already... upset with your being here each morning. Anyways. Your going to go down there and when Hermione is not expecting it your going to snog her senseless then you can go back to your charming witty ways that I pull off so much slicker then you."

"Some pep-talk Georgie..."

"Go you bloke! Tell her or I will."

"Fine I'm going." Fred replied walking out the door and seeing a pair of George's snake-skin boots. He smiled knowing those are his work shoes and he took one while George wasn't looking only because it would annoy his twin.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the bedroom and saw Fred putting a boot near the door next to a pair that looked exactly like it. She shook off her curiosity. Questioning every strange thing Fred did would take forever. She learned to accept his wierd behavior over the past month. She smiled remembering all the fun they had. One memory came to her mind that she thought about a lot.

~_MEMORY~_

It was late and Hermione couldn't sleep she walked out to the living room and saw Fred sitting by the fire trying to balance a plate on top of his head.

"Fred?" She asked laughing.

"Hermione! I was...er...Bored?" He said confused on why he was even doing it.

"Would you like some company?"

"Can't sleep?"

"No.. So this is what you do when I'm sleeping? I thought you would dye my skin blue or something."

"Me? No! Never! Blue is such a sad color I would dye it purple or Green, perhaps orange..."

"Glad to know I won't be blue then..."

He laughed and she took a book and began to read. This book was Hogwarts A History.

He laughed as said,"Hermione Granger. Not even in Hogwarts anymore reading a book she has read over a thousand times. Staying up at midnight with her unbelievably attractive husband and instead of doing something amusing she reads..." He said shaking his head a wide grin on his face.

"Reading is amusing!"

"How so?"

"It lets you escape your world. Go anywhere. Do anything..."

He nodded his head and she continued,"I guess I don't read as much, but only when I am upset..."

"Why are you upset?"

She took a note out of her pocket out of her pocket and handed it to Fred. It was from Lavender Brown,'_Hermione, stop meeting my husband places. He only goes because he feels sorry for you. he doesn't love you he never has and never will. You know he cheated on you? With me and sometimes the Patil twins. You could never satisfy his needs. He may be too nice to tell you, but I am not. He never loved you, who could? Your ugly. Your uptight. Your mean. Your hair is just awful. You have no good qualities. You can't have fun. You are not anything good. Maybe in school being an uptight prude got you good grades, but not now. You won't get anywhere in life being you. You will never find someone to like you let alone love you. I bet Harry even feels bad for you that's the only reason he stays in-touch with you. Stay Away From Ron He is Mine! -Lavender Weasley.-_

Fred read it and his eyes widened,"That prat cheated on you? Is she lying."

She shook her head as tears slipped from her eyes,"I knew. I already knew, but I felt so bad. He did love me. I know he did. I didn't love him and when I stopped having... You know. He started coming home late. Sneaking out of the house. He always loved me though. I just... I am just confused."

"Is This why your reading?"

"Yeah, I know it's stupid, but when I read I don't have to be me. I can be someone beautiful and happy who has a happily ever after. I don't have to be the bookworm bushy haired girl who gets pitied and annoys everyone. I don't have to be Hermione Granger.."

"I happen to very much like Hermione Granger."

"Oh really? Because I know you hate this marriage. I hate it too! But I feel so bad for you, You got stuck with the annoying prudey little bookworm!"

"Hermione, You are annoying, aggravating, a pest, you give me headaches , your modesty is most irritating. You think awfully of yourself. You are bushy-haired, You are a bookworm, You are a nerd..."

She started crying even more and he smiled at her,"Let me finnish..."

She nodded only because if she got up he would only follow. She knew it He hated being stuck with her.

"But I like it. I like all of it. Your hair, Your yelling and your reading habits. I live it when your get mad and wrinkle your nose. I live the blush that you get when someone only compliments you. I like how you care about everyone and make everyone around you happy. The way you glow when You read. Your smile. Your laugh. Even Your Scowling. Your wonderful. Yes you are beautiful and gorgeous and yes Sexy as hell. Don't ever let that girl tell you what you are. Ron only ever liked her because she reminds him of his owl. You shouldn't read to be someone else because I absolutely love this Hermione Granger."

She smiled and said," I'm sorry I can be a lot to handle sometimes though can't I?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't like you any other way."

"Sorry that you were put with me..."

"The only thing I hate about this marriage is that we were forced into it."

"You really like my bushy hair?"She asked with a laugh

"Absolutely!"

"Thanks Fred."

"I meant it every word. I do love LIKE! I- I like all those things about you..." His face turned red and He stood up fast broke the eye contact with her chocolate-brown eyes ad started walking into the bedroom. he shouted,"I am actually quite tired night 'Mione."

~_end of memory~_

She didn't know why he was upset about saying he loved those things about her. it was sweet, but maybe he was going to say he loved ! get it out of your head Hermione He does not and cannot. Even if he did That wouldn't change a thing you can't like him... You can't. Ron did cheat on you...STOP IT! He has Lavender...STOP! He lied to you. He cheated first. This isn't even cheating I am aloud to like my husband...YES YOU CAN LIKE HIM NOT LOVE HIM! I do not love him! YOU'RE FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIM! So what if I am?HE IS FRED YOU WILL ONLY BE CRUSHED WHEN HE DOESN'T RETURN YOUR FEELINGS HE DIDN'T LOVE ANGELINA AND SHE IS GREATER THEN YOU. SHE IS PERFECT FOR HIM. YOU AREN'T HE LIKES YOU AS A FRIEND AND THOSE ARE ALL THE FEELINGS YOU ARE ALLOWED TO HAVE FOR HIM!

"Mornin' ,love."

"What?" she asked still lost in thought.

He chuckled slightly and replied,"I said Mornin' , love."

"Oh yes Good Morning. Are you working today?"

"No, George won't let me."

"Why not?"

"Umm... It's not important."

"Okay well I don't feel like making breakfast today if you want something make it yourself."

"What a lovely thing to say to your husband." Just then an owl flew through the window dropping a letter with the ministry's stamp right in front of Hermione who picked it up quickly reading it and raising her eyebrows in shock. Fred walked over to her and grabbed it.

'_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Frederick Gideon Weasley. We are to inform you on your appointment with the ministry official our head marriage instructor. Which would be I ,Miss. Umbridge. She shall send you to one of our marriage counselors who will report to her on if the marriage is eligible to be annulled. This appointment shall be on the Third of next month. If the appointment is missed on any occasion then we shall automatically you are not presenting an effort in the least bit and your time together shall be extended. Sincerely Miss. Dolores Umbridge '_

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." _'I can't talk to her now she's too upset wait until after the first meeting then tell her What's another month?' He thought to himself_

* * *

The interview came rather fast in Fred's opinion the only problems he had been having was that the urges of wanting Hermione seemed to only be growing. He noticed more things about her. The little habits she does. The way she eats food simply being bizarre to him. They were sitting in the waiting room with the other forced couples and He smiled in memory of the other night they shared.

~_Memory~_

Fred had ordered them a pizza. He glanced up at Hermione who was 'dissecting' her pizza. She would eat all the toppings first then the cheese and sauce and finally fold over the remains in the shape of a taco and eat it. He couldn't help, but let out a loud laugh.

"Something funny?" She question raising an eyebrow.

"You..."

"Me?"

"You murdered the Pizza. It's unnatural. Pizza wasn't made to be eaten like that."

"Well excuse me I am not up to terms with the new law stating how to eat."

"Look at you!"She shrieked gesturing to his plate.

"What about me?"

"I have seen many things, but never in my entire existence have I met someone to dip they're pizza in mustard! Now that is unnatural!"

"What? It's better than that mold you dip it in!"

"It's called blue cheese and I know many people who do so! However I know no-one to eat it with Mustard. Fred Weasley sometimes I worry about you..."

"My wifey worries about me! Oh joy! My life is now complete!"

''Oh shut it!" She said while laughing

~_End of Memory~_

He smiled remembering. Since his conversation with George it has only been harder for him. He was falling for his wife and that scared him, more than anything. Hermione's knee was shaking. He knew she only did this when she was nervous. She didn't even realise when she was doing it. He rested his hand on her knee and gave her a kind smile. She struggled to return the smile but failed.

"We'll be fine. She only decides who are Official is."

"Yes,but we are sure to get a deatheater. She hates me for sending her to the centaurs and George and you did that stunt to disgrace her. She is going to put us through hell."

"She's already done that. We aren't kids anymore. She can't hurt us anymore. She has no power over us."

Hermione hugged him trying to show how greatful she was of his kind words. When she hugged him he whispered in her ear,"Plus I can slip this in her tea."She pulled away from him to see a small blue tablet in his hand.

He saw her confusion and said,"George and I created them. They dye your skin different colors. This one will dye her skin blue. It doesn't take effect until after 24 hours."

"I thought you said blue was sad."

"It is, but she doesn't deserve a happy color."

Hermione laughed at the thought of the toadlike women with blue skin. He knew exactly how to cheer her up. She also blushed slightly, He remembered too. She couldn't help, but wonder if one day she would now wake up with purple skin.

"How long are the effects of it?"

"A week. So she can't just call in sick for a week she will have to be seen. They are already in our stores so she can't blame George or Me."

"Does this mean I am going to wake up being purple?"

"Only if you wish to be purple."

"I'll turn purple the day you voluntarily turn green."

He grinned mischievously ,but Hermione didn't catch it as 'Mr. and Mrs. Fred Weasley were called into her was used to being refered to as Mrs. Fred Weasley by now and even though she wouldn't admit it out loud, She liked the sound of it. She liked being Mrs. Hermione Weasley even if it was only for a short time. It made her smile. Something only Fred could make her do.

**_A/N: I know I skipped by two months fast, but I couldn't think of any interesting to put in there and I put a few memories in just to show how they laugh etc. Yes Fred realized he loves Hermione. Hermione is still fighting with herself. Ron is an even bigger jerk then before. In case you haven't connected the dots The not Lavender sent was to kinda point out Ron's absences he was saying that He was meeting Hermione, but if he wasn't meeting her so often who is he meeting? *cough* Angelina *cough*... REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N:Thank you for all the reviews and story follows. Let me know what you think of this chapter(It's one of my favorites by far.) Well here it is..._**

Chapter 7

Purple

"Fredrik Gideon Weasley!" Hermione shouted From The bathroom.

Fred started laughing as he saw his own green hands and he knew she must have just noticed.

She stormed out of their room scowling at him and he smiled slightly as he sais,"Don't you look lovely today. Something's different though, Did you do something new with your hair love?"

"Oh this is real immature Fred!"

"You said it yourself. You'd turn purple when I voluntarily turned green and I did!"

"We have to go to dinner at the burrow today! Now we have to show up Green and purple, and your red hair, Why don't you dye my hair yellow and we can be a rainbow!"

"Well if you insist..."

"THIS IS NOT A FUNNY FRED!"

"It's pretty funny to me..."

"You had to do purple didn't you? Not even a dark purple a Light Neon purple!"

"I'm green! Neon green."

"And you look hideous." She though for a moment and added,"Even more than you usually do!"

"Ouch!That one hurt.I'm real wounded."

"You should be! You turned me PURPLE!"

"You still look great,"

"Shut Up!" She snapped at him as he went back into the bathroom to shower.

Fred smirked to himself. It wasn't that bad. He was sure he was going to be hexed or at least severely injured.

* * *

Hermione stormed into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. She couldn't help it. She let out a soft chuckle. It was quite funny. She _did_ say that she just never though he would remember it. This would be the last time she underestimated Fred, but this was also the beginning of a war he didn't want to be in.

She looked up again. If it were anyone else she would have probably hexed them, but it was Fred. When he puts that side smirk on she just can't stay mad at him and it's not like she would look stupid alone. He did also she just felt his antics...Hilarious. She never knew what she would wake up to. She would never admit to it though, but she really was going to miss him. Hard to believe it has already been three months. She loved every minute of it, which is something she rarely experienced. She excepted it she was happy here. She was happy waking up to orange walls. She even started helping them with inventions, but she would never test them she left that to the twins.

She quickly showered trying not to laugh at her purple skin and quickly put her robe on and went to look for something that wouldn't clash horrible with her purple skin.

She finally decided on a black tank top with jeans. She always wore muggle clothing to the burrow. It still felt like her second home to her.

She walked out of the bedroom and Fred smiled as he said,"Ready to go sweetheart?"

"As ready as I'll ever be...Sweetheart" She said with much disgust in her voice. Inside her stomach sprouted butterflies. She loved his little nicknames he always used, but still had to make him think she was mad at him. She couldn't let him think this was okay to do.

They apparated to the living room of the burrow and were immediately greeted with hugs and much laughter at our current appearance.

"Hermione! You look...good?"

"Thanks Harry," Hermione replied sulkily but her smile didn't falter.

Fred smiled widely and went to see his twin. George's reaction was not as he anticipated though.

"No hexes?"

"Nope."

"Broken bones?"

"Not a scratch."

"Did you tell her yet?"

"I can't Georgie you know I can't ,not yet anyways. It wouldn't be good for either of us. We would have to suffer through the rest of our marriage uncomfortable. She doesn't..."

"If I did something like that to her she woulda ruddy killed me."

"Maybe she's just in a good mood. Just because she didn't kill me doesn't mean..."

"it might mean more than you think."

Before Fred could reply his thoughts betrayed him. His mind went wild in possibilities. Why didn't she hex him?She really didn't yell that much at him. Something has been off about her lately. Something different about her. But what? No! He had to stop getting his own hopes up. Well, it certainly was hard to be so hopeful when you woke being used as a pillow every morning. Now! It was an involuntary action. Surely she'd never notice it before. She never knew she even did it until she woke up.

Hermione interrupted his thoughts and whispered,"Angelina's here just warning you."

"Thanks, love." she smiled at him and began to walk towards Ginny. Fred grabbed her arm and said,"Where do you think your going?"

"To see Ginny..."

"Remember you promised not to leave me."

She smiled at the memory of their first dinner they had to come to together. She smiled wider of him remembering the promise,"As long as you promise the same." She said softly. Her cheeks turned a light pink blush which did not go unnoticed by Fred.

Blushing. She was blushing because of him. She remembered. He knew she would remember, but actually hearing her say the same words she once told him created a feeling in the pit of his stomach . A warm fuzzy feeling that made him smile at her a goofy lopsided smile which she returned to him.

Their small exchange lasted only a moment when fred was asked to play a game of exploding snap and Hermione sat next to him reading a book.

Dinner went better than usual for Hermione at least. Usually she was worried about the glares she received from Angelina and lavender. She usually would spend the entire time ignoring everyone and eating silently, but she couldn't help but listen to Fred and George's jokes this time. The way they could make the entire table laugh more. It was impossible to ignore him and she ended up laughing and having a good time. The glares from the girls didn't matter to her.

The smirk on Ginny's face as she watched Hermione smile and laugh at Fred went unnoticed by everyone ,but George. George and Ginny were getting sick of the ranting of the two. George still suggests to Fred to snog her senseless and Ginny has too offered that to Hermione. It really was getting on their nerves.

* * *

George suggested another game of truth or dare which no one had any objections to, well no one said they did. Hermione wasn't exactly ecstatic about this, Her worries multiplied when George took out bottle smiling he said,"I might have happened to put this in everyone's juice before dinner. Just to make sure nobody...lies."

"Veritaserum? George your just as bad as your bloody brother! I've had enough of people slipping me potions!" Hermione spat out. Now she would be forced to tell the truth. Now when Angelina asks her if she loves Fred she would have to tell the truth. '_Whats so wrong with that you love Ronald still don't you?'_ Well yes...that's right. I love Ron. That's right. As she tried to convince herself a wave of doubt flowed through her.

George declared to go first being the one who suggested the game and he was on a mission. If his brother won't get the nerve to snog her senseless he would make her.

"Fred, Truth or dare."

Fred should have seen this coming. He should have known he would do this. If he picked dare he would have to kiss her. Not that he would mind th kiss, but the reaction he would get could be fatal. If he picked truth she would know how he felt. At least if he picked dare she would think it was forced. _'This all sounds so childish. Like we are back at school. Since when have you Fred Weasley been afraid of rejection?' _Not necessarily rejection, losing her. If he lost her. LOst that feeling of completion. The feeling of having a place. If he lost the privilege of waking up every day with the bushy haired girl lying on his chest each morning. If he lost the way she lit up when she had an idea the way she laughed. If he lost her smile. If he lost her then he wouldn't know what to do. He wouldn't understand. "Dare."

"I dare you to snog your wife."  
Fred nodded. He looked at Hermione who was now a light shade of pink and tried giving her a weak smile. Leaning in He brushed his lips against hers slightly. The minute they made contact he felt warmth overwhelm him and he had to fight not to deepen the kiss. If he did she would know. His thoughts were slowly slipping away from him and then to his surprised. She kissed him back. His stomach was flipping and he quickly took control deepening their kiss and she had no objections at all. His brain shut down completely.

Ron cleared his throat loudly for the third time when the couple broke apart. Hermione was Now very red and so was Fred. He looked at her questioningly as if asking her a silent question. She obviously knew what he was asking and slid towards him slightly and the corners of her mouth twitched as if she was fighting a wide grin. Ron sneered and gave them a look of disgust that looked too much like malfoy. Soon their plan will be in action. The potion was ready,but he had to wait for Angelina's cue. She said that she had to be in love with him when it took place. She had to be the one to leave him. Fred would never put up a fight for any girl. Fred was too proud to admit a girl could be that much to him. He had a reputation one he wouldn't want to hurt. At least Ron hoped she was right.

Fred and Hermione apparated home at 9. Hermione had been waiting for a moment alone with Fred to talk to him about the Kiss. So many questions had made her way through her mind.

"Listen um Fred. I was hoping that we could t-t-talk about the thing that H-h-happened earlier. I didn't mean to erm. I know you only kissed me because of the dare and I wasn't -uh- thinking a-a-about it. I wasn't-er- I just- I'm sorry for K-kissing you b-back. I -er- wasn't..." Her endless babbling was cut short by Fred's lips crashing against hers with passion. He broke apart for a moment and asked,"You like me?"

"I think the question is do _you_ like me?"

"Hermione, I thought you were supposed to be smart? I don't 'Like' You. I haven't 'liked' you for a long time. But I have...Nevermind it. I kissed you twice tonight if that's not a give away I don't know what is. I don't know how you haven't noticed. I just I'm trying to say is. Well..." It was now or never come on Fred. Tell her. Tell her you love her and you can't live without her. Just tell her. When did words suddenly become so hard to speak?

She smiled at him She knew what he meant,"I love you too Fred."

That's all he needed to hear and he leaned in to kiss her again, but she backed away. holding her hand out to keep him at arms length.

"Hermione what..."

She smiled slightly as she said," How long have you been waiting to as you put it, 'Snog me senseless?'

"Months..." Why did he answer that? The Veritaserum was still in affect.

"That's what you want now isn't it?"

"Yes..."

"Well maybe you should have thought about it before You turned me purple!"

Damn it. This witch was truely evil.

She smiled as his eyes narrowed and continued,"I will tell you this I will kiss you when I'm no longer purple."

"If you have waited nearly as long as I have you won't make it a day." He then smiled and remembered she had to tell the truth also,"Do you want me to snog you right now."

'_no say no. You can't let him win!' _"Yes..." _What the?_

"Thought so. You really shouldn't play theese games while under the affects of Veritaserum..." He said before kissing her once more.

* * *

Fred woke up early in the morning again with Hermione on his chest. He laughed as he thought to himself,_ 'bloody hell, George was right'_

Hermione woke shortly after him. The feelings of worry and restrain were gone. She didn't have to be affraid of falling for him anymore, She didn't know when it started, but she knew now. She loved him it was so easy to tell Fred how she felt. Ron was never easy to talk to. She could never tell Ron she loved him, but she could tell Fred without a seccond thought. She wanted to feel guilty, but waking up in his arms just didn't allow that. The only feelings she could feel were happiness and Safety.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"I know I never got the chance to tell you though. I didn't want you to think you were another Angelina because your not."

"I didn't think that. Now come on get up." Hermione smiled as she tried to get up, but found the grip Fred had on her waist was too strong.

"Fred. Up. You have to work."

"George can take care of it." He complained and kissed her again. She was his and that wasn't going to change any time soon. She was his and he wouldn't let anyone tak her from him. She was finally his.

_**A/N: Yay! They love eachother! Thank Merlin for George! Was that so hard? all it took was being forced to kiss his wifey... Yay! REVIEW!**_


	8. 8 Not Hermione

Chapter 8

Not Hermione

It seemed as though things couldn't have been going better for Hermione. Her and Fred's meetings with the ministry official were going great and their relationship even , Angelina, Harry, Ginny, Luna, And Neville were all granted their annulment papers. Charlie and Fred decided to stay with their wives. Ron and Lavender were seeing an official today to decide their outcome and the following week Fred and her would see theirs, only they had already decided on staying together. She couldn't believe the time that went by. She smiled to herself thinking about Fred one thing she loved about him was each morning waking up she would be welcomed with Fred saying 'I love you' . They had not told the family of their recent choice to stay together. Most still expected Her to go back to Ron after this mess, but she didn't think she could ever go back to him. Fred treated her so greatly made her feel loved. Ron made her feel obligated to be with her. She wasn't happy and even if she didn't love Fred she wouldn't go back to Ron ever.

Hermione was lost in heer thoughts as she walked to her flat she shared with Fred. They had run low on food so she decided to buy some groceries. She walked through the shop and Went up the stairs to her flat when voices were from the back room and she heard Fred's voice,"You can't tell Hermione."

the second voice was very similar. George she thought replied,"Okay mate, but you know she will find out eventually."

"Not any time soon she won't." The handle of the back room twisted and she ran to the steps as fast and quietly as she could. Something was strange here...

* * *

The next day Fred was very ready to leave for work which made Hermione suspicious. She let him go, but after a few minutes left to see if he was really working. No one was in the shop. Strange. Not even George. She checked the back room ,but instead of finding anyone she found the door to the back alley was left open. SHe went to close the door, but the sight she found brought a wave of tears to come over her.

Fred was holding Angelina in a tight embrace and kissing her passionately.

Half of her wanted to go up and smack him. The other half wanted to go run to her room pack her things and never see Fred Weasley again. Then she remembered it a wave from nearly a year ago overwhelmed her. Before they started the wall argument Fred told her ,'_I never mean what I say' _

He was giving her a warning. He was just humoring her this whole time. Her face grew pale and she bit her lip not to lt out a loud vision was becoming blurred from the tears. She decided the better option would be to run away she couldn't take it.

She apparated directly to Ginny's flat. Ginny saw her and enveloped her in a tight hug witch Hermione needed very much.

"He-he w-w-was K-k-kissing..." She couldn't get the image of them out of her mind it was burned to the back of her eyelids. Every time she tried too close her eyes the memory would overcome her. She hated Fred Weasley. She hated him for lying. She hated him for cheating. SHe hated him for making her fall in love with him. She hated her for the lost feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. Hated him more than anything or anyone. Hated him more than she thought possible.

"Shh. Hermione it's okay. Shhh. what happened?"

"F-f-fred was K-kissing Ange-Ange-Angelina..."She trailed off her bottom lip trembling and she had to remind herself to keep breathing. To keep living. She knew why she never wanted to fall in love. The crash hurts. Falling is grand, but then you just...crash and there is no one to help you up.

"HE WHAT THE LITTLE..." Ginny yelled as she snapped out her wand.

"N-no Ginny He warned me. He warned me before it all started. He was just humoring me. It's fine. I just. I just loved him so much and to know every I love you was a lie. Every kiss was just that to him. A meaningless kiss, but to me it was something more. Special. To know that he never meant it just hurts me. It hurts like HELL." She collapsed onto Ginny's shoulder and Ginny just stroked her hair telling her it will all be okay.

* * *

Fred arrived back at his flat to find Ginny sitting on the couch her lips pursed and wand in hand. At his presence she snapped up and Fred asked,"Dear sister,to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"awfully cheerful aren't you?"

"I suppose what's with the bad mood, sis?

"Don't you 'sis' me Fred! She knows! I know! Soon everyone will know!"

"Know what?"

"Don't be such a git Fred! She heard you talking to George! She followed you out this morning! You were caught!"

"She knows? well then why are you yelling at me? It's nothing to get upset over, I actually thought she would be rather happy..."

"YOU INSENSITIVE JERK! You know what she went through with Ronald and now you come trick her and lie to her. You told her you loved her. You don't tell a girl that unless you mean it!" Ginny spat at him glaring at him with a malfoy-like sneer

"Ginny I think you are a bit confused.."

"NO FRED, I know everything and Hermione's moving. She is staying with me. One more thing." She pointed her wand at him and sent the bat bogey hex straight at him and disaparated with a smirk

* * *

Ron and Angelina were watching through the window on their brooms and they smiled. They had succeeded. Ron was finally back to normal. It wasn't much different to change back to himself. Fred was his brother after all.

"I never want to taste Fred again." Ron complained.

"Now for step two." Angelina said as she drunk the polyjuice potion. She groaned in disgust as she started turning into the bushy haired girl.

"How do I look?"

"Great. Look Fred's leaving come on."

* * *

Fred walked out the front of the shop and saw Hermione snogging Ron on a bench across the street. His eye twitched in rage and he ran over to them.

"I don't know what I did or what you think I did, but to get back with this Prat you have to be pretty pissed at me!"

"I happen to love Ronald very much Fredrik!"

"FREDRIK? and that's a load of crap and you know it! Now come on and let's talk about this!" FRed pulled Hermione's arm and she slapped his arm as she cried out,"There is nothing to discuss I don't love you! I never did. They told me You liked me so I decided to play along. It was a lie all of it!"

Fred turned around and looked her in the eyes. He studied her carefully and silently. Something was different. But what? Then he did the only thing he could to possibly be sure of anything. He kissed her and quickly pushed her away.

"YOUR NOT 'MIONE!" He cried out. That was not her kiss, That was not her scowl. It looked like her,but it didn't have her smell.

"Who are you? Where is Hermione?"

The girl looked at Ron fear overpowered her and she apparated out as did Ron. leaving Fred wide-eyed and panicked in the middle of the street looking like a mad man.

_**A/N: I love/hate this chapter I love the way Fred tells it's not his 'Mione. If it wasn't clear Ron polyjuiced into Fred and kissed angelina and Hermione saw. And Angelina polyjuiced into Hermione for Fred to see, but that back-fired because Fred loves her. Now I am sure you are all wondering Fred's mysterious talk with George and his surprise. It will come shortly. But first he has to try and Get his 'Mione back. REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	9. 9 Promise me something?

_**A/N: Last chapter! :( hope you all like it REVIEW!**_

Chapter 9

Promise me something?

Fred apparated to George's flat and told him what he saw. His brother took his suitcase full of potions that they use when they travel and said,"Let's find Ron."

They checked Ron and Lavender's flat, Harry and Luna's flat. All of Diagon Alley. They searched for him until late at night. Nearly morning and they were no closer to finding Ron they when they had started.

"Fred, I'm starving and we are missing Meatloaf night at the burrow...Can we find him after dinner?"

"Wait George you don't think he could be..."

"Nobody's that draft Freddie."

"He was never one to pass up Mum's food."

"If he's there he's an even bigger Idiot then I realized."George muttered as he apparated to the Burrow Fred following Behind him.

"No. Bloody. Way." George gasped enunciating each word as he spoke it.

"Such a blunder-head." Fred said with an evil grin. He shared a quick glance toward his twin and They walked in the house silently.

Once they were directly behind Ron they each put a hand on his shoulders as He stiffened and tried to shake them off without drawing attention, but to no avail.

"Hey Fred, Fancy a stroll?"George asked loud enough to get the attention of the entire room.

"Why yes Georgie I do think I would like a stroll. Ron?"

"Err..N-no Thanks" Ron said under the gazes of everyone in the room trying to think of an excuse.

"Why ever not?"George asked

"L-Lavender. I wouldn't want to leave her h-h-here."

Normally Lavender would cover for him, but seeing as he demanded the annulment not even asking her anything and just treating her like a piece of trash she was willing to do anything to make him suffer,"Oh no, I will be fine. Go have fun!" She put on an evil smile then went to assist Molly in the kitchen.

Ron had no choice as he was pulled to his feet by his brothers and dragged out into the night.

They walked out to the lake silently when Fred pinned Ron to a tree roughly and roared,"What the Bloody Hell have you been doing?"

Ron decided to stick to the plan Angelina had told him,"You hurt her and I was there to comfort her."

"I did no bloody thing."

"You cheated on her. You were snogging Angelina in the back Alley. Don't you remember?" He said avoiding eye contact. This statement earned another rough push against the trunk of the tree causing him to become slightly dizzy.

George pried Fred off of Ron And held out a small bottle for Them both to see.,"No worries Fred, We will no soon enough Veritaserum's takes effect instantly. Ron's eyes widened as he tried to think of a plan to escape, but before he could George was holding him down and Fred was forcing the bottle down his throat.

"Now, Who were you snogging today." George asked calmly.

"Angelina."

Fred replied,"Why did she look like Hermione?"

"Polyjuice."

Fred was becoming agravated by his one word answers,"Why did she use polyjuice to turn into her? Why were you snogging her what the bloody hell is going on?"

Ron had been strugling to keep his answers short finally it was all to much and he blurted out the answer talking fast hoping Fred wouldn't understand him if he talked fast enough,"It was all our plan. A plan that had worked very well. A plan that's effects are none that you can fix"

Ron's hopes died and George asked,"What was your plan ron?"

"Our plan. Angelina and I. We waited until she fell in love with you. We waited until she loved you. Then while you snuck out and we knew she would follow I polyjuiced into you and Snogged Angelina making sure Hermione cought us. When she left you and you recovered from Ginny's Hex. She turned into Hermione and Snogged me then you came and that's where you come in and mess it up!"

"Why?" Fred croaked not understanding why his bloody brother would ever do this to him.

"Hermione is MINE! She loves me she just doesn't realise it! I love her more than anything and I let her go that night and I shouldn't have. That's where I lost her."

"She tried to love you." George said trying to calm the now infuriated Ron.

"That's a lie and you know it! If you really try to love someone then you will love them."

"Maybe she just didn't want to love you!" Fred answered in a cold rough voice.

"Hermione can't be alone. She won't go back to you so After dinner I guaranty you she will be crawling back to me She will realise she loves me. "

"She won't be alone." Fred said and apparated to The flat Ginny lived in.

He tried the door but it was locked so he made her way to the back where he found her window. The only window that was lit in the couldn't just yell he had to have a plan. Something that would make her come to him no matter what something to draw her to him. Then it hit him and a smile grew upon his lips he quickly apparated to the burrow to grab his broom.

* * *

Hermione locked herself in Ginny's spare room. She didn't want to be seen. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She wanted Fred and only him, but she was enough for him. Her love wasn't enough. Hermione sat in front of her clock and watched the minutes tick away. It was now 4:30am. She hadn't slept. She couldn't without thinking of Fred. All the times she was so sure he loved her. All the times she was so sure, but now. She couldn't remember to breath without having to force herself.

_'So this is how it ends? The princess leaves her Prince charming for the Jester. The jester Loves the Fair maiden and the princess is left alone heart-broken.'_

Her Fairy-tale was Really messed up now. 'Tap-Tap-Tap'

What the?

Tap-Tap-Tap'

She walked to the source of the tapping to find that fred was at the bottom throwing rocks at her window.

"Go Away."

"Hermione let me explain!"

"Please don't. I understand. You can be with her I understand I remember you warned me I know I was naive."

"NO! Please!" Fred took his broom and flew up to her window and said," Let me explain?"

"There is nothing to.."

"HERMIONE! I LOVE YOU! ONLY YOU NO ONE ELSE AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I EVER LET YOU GO FOR SOMETHING THIS STUPID!" His voice was loud and demanding. His eyes locked onto hers as he pronounced each word

"Fred..."

"No, 'Mione. I really do love you. I won't let you go. Please stay with me forever. Never leave me. I can't let you go. I won't. Just stay and be mine I can explain everything. Please?"

Fred saw the look of consideration on her face. He saw the doubt in her eyes and continued,"I never cheated on you. I never would. I refuse to let you go for such a stupid reason as to a trick."

"Trick?"

"I never kissed Angelina. I would never do anything to hurt you like that I love you. You're the first girl I have ever loved, you're the only girl I could ever love." She backed up letting him inside the window. He sighed happily as he stood in front of her.

He told her everything about Ron and Angelina. She smiled slightly and said,"I'm sorry I shouldn't have accused you of..."

"You had every right to be mad, love."

"How did you know she wasn't me though?"

"The way she looked and talked it couldn't have been you they weren't your eyes. Sure they were the same color,but they were missing that...spark. The kindness and happyness your eyes hold wasn't there,but even then I wasn't positive. So I kissed you to see and I knew it wasn't you. I could just tell I guess..."

"One more question."

"Ask away."

"Where have you been sneaking off to then? Oh and why rocks? Why not just apparate in or fly up?"

"I was hoping you would ask about that. Well, when your...erm...sleeping sometimes you talk about this fairy-tale land. I assumed I was the 'Jester', You were the 'Princess, Ron was the'Prince' and Angelina was the,'Fair maiden'. Well once I did that I did some... Research on muggle fairy-tales. I never heard of and found out the guy always gets the girl from some big romantic deed. I also recall when you took me to the muggle cinema to see that sappy movie I paid no attention to. You said you always wished someone would throw rocks at your window. So I thought To get you to talk to me that's what I would do."

She blushed furiously and he chuckled slightly and continued,"I wasn't sneaking off to snog Angelina I Snook out so I could well it was supposed to be a surprise, but this is as good a time as ever I guess." He took her hand and apparated them to his secret location.

She gasped in awe at the decorations. It was like she was inside her favorite muggle fairy-tale. Cinderella. She felt like a little girl again. It was just as she imagined it The pumpkin carriage. Everything, but she looked at Fred who was watching her with a bemused expression.

She ran up and hugged him tightly and he began to speak his voice nervous and shakey that didn't suit him well at all,"Well. I know we were f-forced into this marriage, b-but I was g-going to ask you if you will have me that is if maybe..." He took a deep breath got on his knee taking out a small velvet box. He cleared his throat as he opened the box,"Hermione Jean Weasley will you do me the honor of staying my wife?"

She smiled widely and eyed the ring. It was beautiful. A silver band with a simple diamond. Engraved on it were the word's '_The jester's princess.' _She said,"Fred Your stubborn, irritating, childish, you drive me to my wit's end, your practically impossible..."

His face flushed and he was about to retreat when she giggled and continued,"But, even with all your jokes and pranks I still find myself completely infatuated with you. I do gladly accept to continue being your wife. That is if _you'll _have _me_."

He let out the breath he was holding in and placed it on her ring finger,"I love you."

"I love you too." She said right before she kissed him with as much passion as she could put into the kiss. But their kiss was cut short by a loud 'CRACK'

Ron walked in and said calmly as he could,"I'm sorry Hermione. I really am just why him?What did he do that I didn't?"

Hermione looked from both of the boys and finally realising it the one thing that stood above all," Ron I think I could have fallen for you. If you did the one thing Fred did that you didn't. When I told you I was leaving you just let me go you never chased after me. When I told Fred I was leaving He chased me, When I said go away. He did the one thing you didn't do he asked me to stay."

"Hermione you know I didn't want you to go." Ron begged her helplessly trying to fight for his girl.

"But you didn't ask me to stay! You have to act upon things! It's not enough to want something!"

"Hermione please..." Ron's eyes were pleading and tears threatening to fall from his eyes

Hermione took in a deep breath she didn't want to do this to him. But she knew he had to hear it."Even if he let me go I could never be with you. I could never love you. Being with you made me feel more alone than ever."

"You won't even try? Hermione I love you I'm in love with you. I know you do too. I know you do if you would just..."

Hermione shut her eyes and she had to do it once more tell him the truth,"NO RONALD! I don't I'm sorry. I can't. Please, Ron."

He clenched his jaw and apparated away. Fred squeezed Hermione's hand. Tears swelled her chocolate eyes and she said,"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't leave me."

He smiled slightly,"As long as you promise the same."

_**A/N: That's all...I really didn't know the ending was coming this soon It just worked out this way. I wrote up and Epilogue that I will be posting tomorrow. I think myy next story will be a Hermione/Charlie or Hermione/Bill... REVIEW!**_


	10. 10 Epilogue

Epilogue

Hermione stormed into her Living room and scowled at her children.

"Who is responsible for this?" She asked gesturing towards her Gryffindor red skin and her hair that was in streaks of Gryffindor red and Gold.

Fred walked in from the room His daughters shared giving his youngest daughter a piggy back ride. He laughed at the sight of his wife and she turned to scowl at him and she yelled,"You think this is funny? Now we are going to have to go to the platform like a pack of freaks! Do you really want to see everyone tomorrow looking like this?"

He cocked an eyebrow and said,"We?" Hermione smirked and waved her wand changing Fred's skin and hair as well then said,"It is you and your intolerable brother who make these products you should have to pay for it as well. Meaning as long as I look like this You will too!"

She turned back to her other children who were trying to escape.

"Not so fast! Now who has done this?" She glared at the five children who all had innocent looks plastered on their faces. She looked at her 11-year-old son who has not yet gone to Hogwarts and said,"Gregory you are excused." The boy flashed a wide grin towards his siblings before rushing over to his father and sister Maddie.

She looked at each of the four children in front of her. Jillian and Julia who were in their fourth year looked up at her with their puppy dog face making their freckled face frown and bright blue eyes wide. Their wild brown just made them look all the more inocent something that she knew they weren't.

A.J(Aden John) and Alex who were in their fifth year. Both of them had a similar expression but their brown eyes were partly covered by their long Ginger hair.

They were all in a group with their cousin's and once they found out about the marauders they vowed to be better than Fred, George and The marauders themselves. Merlin she felt bad for Headmistress McGonagall.

"We all did it." Said Jillian and Julia together.

"Yeah and we are all sorry." Continued A.J. and Alex.

"We just wanted you to show support for our house." Jillian and Julia

"James did it to Uncle Harry and aunt Ginny too."A.J and Alex

"Rose gave Uncle Ron blue and black hair, but Amy gave Aunt luna Red and Gold skin."Jillian and Julia.

"You are all not aloud to hogsmead until after Christmas and I will be owling the HeadMistress to confirm that!" Hermione yelled at their children. They looked down in shame, but she knew they were trying to mask their grins at her. SHe dismissed them and went back to the kitchen mentally blaming her husband for allowing them to take whatever they want from the joke shop whenever.

* * *

Later that night Fred was tucking in Their daughter Maddie who was 2 she looked up at him with her chocolate-brown eyes and curly red hair giving im her sweetest puppy dog face as she said,"Daddy can you tell me a story?"

He smiled at his daughter and went to the bookshelf of children's books to pick out a book when she stopped him and said,"No daddy I wanna hear the Princess story"

He smiled widely sitting on the edge of her bed and said,"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess. She was the smartest bravest and kindest princess of all. Such a princess deserved a noble prince, but the evil ugly Prince wanted her all for himself forcing her to stay in his huge glorious castle. The troll let her do anything she wanted, but the princess was never happy. One day the princess was on a stroll when she came across a lonely handsome Jester to the castle. She was then forced to wed this jester by the evil Kings and Queens. The jester would argue with the princess over everything and he lived not in a perfect castle, but a bright orange house. The princess hated this, but she noticed how nice the jester could be. Unlike the n evil Prince he cared about her and helped her. She didn't know it but she fell in love with the jester who was already head over heals in love with her. This made the Evil ugly prince mad. So he teamed up with the ugly Troll and tried to break the Jester and the Princess up with lies and magic. The Jester was too smart for them and did the one thing he could do to get his princess back. He asked her to marry him...The princess agreed and finally got her happily ever after."

"Thats my favorite story."

"Yeah... mine too." Fred said with a soft smile kissing his daughter on her forehead before walking out of the room.

Hermione heard his story and smiled. She loved hearing him tell the story. He would always change little things about the story it was never exactly he same each time.

When Fred saw his wife smiling at him in the hallway he closed the door and kissed her gently.

"Fred, what happens after the princess lives happily ever after?"

"Well, they buy a huge castle, Eventually have 6 perfect children and they live happily in their orange and green castle."

"I think you missed the part where the princess tells the Jester she's pregnant."

"Again? We're going to give Mum a run for her money."

"I highly doubt she'll mind another mouth to feed at her dinners, but this one better like books I don't think I can't take another troublemakers"

"You know... I wouldn't be surprised if they sent us a toilet seat this year, Georgie was telling 'em storries again..."

"Don't act innocent I know you better than that."

"HEY! I will have you know I only tell my Niece's and Nephew's my tales not my children. I can't control my Twin's actions."

"Sure I just wish we wouldn't have to be called in every other day to discuss their punishments...Do they ever rest?"

"You secretly love it."

"Maybe and heyy...I make this look work don't you think?"

He kissed her Passionately and was about to reply when a loud gagging noise appeared from the doorway of the A.J. and Alex's bedroom.

"Get A Room!" They shouted simultaneously before retreating back to their bed before either parent could yell at them.

Fred grinned widely and tried to stifle his laughter and Hermione smacked his arm,"You just encourage them by laughing like that!"

He only shrugged at her and smiled wider causing her to giggle the way only he could ever do to her.

The end.

_**A/N: How was it? I hope it wasn't too cheesey... I appolize if it was. I hope you all liked this story, I really did and had a fun time writing it and I love the reviews I have gotten on it! Well this is it it's over! REVIEW!**_


End file.
